1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrial truck, in particular to the driver's seat of a forklift truck. The driver's seat can be swivelled around an axis of rotation which is at least approximately vertical. A foot space for the operator's feet corresponds to the driver's seat.
2. Background Information
The driver's seat of an industrial truck is generally located in an open or closed driver's cab. A number of control elements, such as a steering wheel and various switches and levers, are located in the vicinity of the driver's seat within reach of the driver's hands. When the operator is seated on the driver's seat in a natural position, the operator's feet are in a foot space. In the vicinity of the foot space, there are generally foot pedals and/or a shelf for the operator's feet.
During the operation of an industrial truck, situations frequently occur in which the driver's view must be directed toward the side or toward the rear, sometimes for extended periods. On forklift trucks, in particular for the transport of large loads which interfere with a clear view, it is frequently necessary to travel in reverse for long distances.
On some larger industrial trucks, which have correspondingly roomier driver's cabs, the driver's seat can swivel around a vertical axis, preferably by 180.degree.. Certain control elements can be moved along with the driver's seat. However, generally there are two steering wheels or two foot spaces. In this manner, the driver is able to assume an ergonomically safe, comfortable and efficient position even while driving in reverse.
On smaller industrial trucks, the space available inside the driver's cab does not permit the installation of two foot spaces and two sets of foot pedals for a swivelling driver's seat. The object of this invention is to make available an industrial truck which has a driver's seat, the position of which can be modified for travel in reverse, whereby the space available is utilized efficiently.